trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grancel Castle
The Grancel Castle is the name of the palace located in the northern part of the town of Grancel in the Grancel Region of Liberl Kingdom in The Legend of Heroes VI: Trails in the Sky that serves as the home of the royal family and seat of the country's government. = Layout = The castle consists of several areas. Entry hall The entry hall is an enormous chamber spanning two floors and connecting most of the other rooms in the main building. Government offices Located on the ground floor of the castle's western wing, the government offices are the places from which Liberl is governed. The place is usually filled with officials and diplomats conducting their duties, though during the coup, Duke Dunan sent most of the officials on leave, causing disruptions in government functioning until the Queen was returned to power and things got back to normal. Guard room Located on the ground floor of the castle's eastern wing, the guard room is the office where the Royal Guard usually resides and it contains the control panel for opening and closing the castle's main gate. During the Intelligence Division's coup, the guard room is used by the special ops as a headquarters. After the coup is thwarted, Julia Schwarz and her Royal Guardsmen move back in there. Maid Quarters Located on the ground floor in the central area of the castle, the maid quarters are where the maids usually reside when they're not on cleaning duty. After contacting the head maid Hilda about their mission to meet the Queen, Estelle and Joshua are taken there to talk about the specifics and they later return there to don their maid disguises with Hilda's and Shea's help. After the meeting with the Queen, they go there once more to change back into their regular outfits. Dining Room Located on the ground floor in the central area of the castle, the dining room is used by the royal family and its guests to eat their meals. The dining room is large enough to hold large banquets and one such banquet was held by Duke Dunan von Auslese at the end of the martial arts competition. Aside from Estelle, Joshua and Zane, other invitees to that particular banquet were the mayors of the various regions, Dean Collins and Colonel Richard. The latter was present to inform the mayors of the kingdom about the Queen's pending abdication; an event that was part of the Intelligence Division's coup d'etat. Kitchen Located on the ground floor in the central area of the castle, the kitchen is the domain of Liberl's most skilled chef and his assistents. The area connects directly to the dining room and also has stairs leading down into the cellar where foodstuffs are stored. Cellar Located underneath the dining room, the cellar contains supplies and foodstuffs. It connects to the kitchen and the guard room by two sets of stairs and the doors to the treasury are in the northern part of the room. There's also a secret door connecting to the city's sewers in the eastern wall. During their three-pronged assault on the castle, the bracers and Royal Guard use the secret passage to have Joshua, Zane and Olivier sneak into the cellar, assault the guard room and use the control panel located there to open the castle's gates. Treasury Located north of the castle's cellar and closed off by a huge door, the treasury is an area that hardly anyone ever enters. Only two keys to its door exist and one of them is in the possession of the queen. Unlike what the name says, the room doesn't actually contain any treasure. It is, however, directly located above a huge shaft leading down to the Sealed Area; ancient ruins predating the castle itself. Getting access to the treasury and getting enough time to construct an elevator and several bridges in order to gain access to the Sealed Area's bottom level was the true purpose behind Colonel Richard's coup and while Estelle and Joshua managed to defeat him, he nevertheless succeeded in disabling the control panel at the area's very bottom, weakening the seal on the Shining Ring. Guest Rooms Located on the first floor in both the eastern and western wings, the castle's 8 guest rooms serve as sleeping quarters for prominent guests who are invited to the castle, such as the members of the Royal Assembly during the Assembly's meetings. Before the banquet following the Martial Arts Competition, Estelle, Joshua and Zane are granted the use of one of the guest rooms in the western wing. It turns out that Mayor Klaus, Dean Collins, Mayor Maybelle and Lila are also staying in that section of the castle while Chief Murdock and Duke Dunan are using rooms in the eastern wing. After the Birthday Celebration, Estelle and the others spend the night in the castle once more with Estelle and Schera, Joshua and Cassius, Agate and Zane and Tita and Professor Russell all getting a room in the eastern wing. Throne Room Located on the first floor in the central area of the castle, the throne room is where Queen Alicia usually holds audiences and sees visitors. During Estelle's and Joshua's first visit to the castle, the place is under the Intelligence Division's control and Colonel Richard and Captain Amalthea use it as a place to hold private meetings or give orders to troops. After the coup is thwarted, the Queen reclaims the throne and during the Birthday Celebration, she receives Cassius and General Morgan in order to discuss the reorganisation of the army. Library Located on the first floor in the western wing of the castle, the library contains quite a few old tomes about Liberlian history, as well as blueprints of the castle. During the Intelligence Division's coup d'etat, Colonel Richard's men request those blueprints for use in their operation to reach the Sealed Area underneath the castle. Lounge Located on the first floor in the eastern wing of the castle, the lounge is used for guests of the castle to relax and have a drink. During the Intelligence Division's occupation of the castle, Alan Richard spent some time in the lounge on an almost daily basis and after the banquet following the Martial Arts Tournament's conclusion, he also invited Estelle and Joshua there for a brief chat about Cassius. Garden Terrace Located on the second floor of the castle, the garden terrace is one of the most popular visiting spots for sightseers touring the castle. A multi-layered roof-top garden, the Garden Terrace is also the place from which the Queen addresses the people of the kingdom during her annual speech at the Birthday Celebration. The terrace becomes the site of a fierce battle when the Bracer Guild and Royal Guard launches a three-pronged attack on the castle in an attempt to free the Queen. Landing a small Intelligence Division airship onto the terrace while the main defense force is engaged in battle in the entry hall, Estelle, Kloe and Scherazard battle Captain Kanone Amalthea and several of her troops before pressing on to the Royal Keep. After the coup is thwarted, Estelle meets Joshua on the terrace at night, unaware that the latter had the memories of his past restored by Weissmann, the true force behind the coup. After telling Estelle a bit about his past and giving her his sister's harmonica, Joshua drugs her and goes off to deal with Weissmann and Ouroboros himself. Royal Keep Located on the northern part of the garden terrace, the Royal Keep is a small palace that serves as personal quarters for the Queen and princess, containing sleeping chambers for both of them with the Queen's chambers including a balcony overlooking Valleria Lake. Estelle and Joshua first get inside the keep during their attempt to get an audience with the Queen. Unable to enter the keep by normal means due to the heavy security by the special ops, the two of them dressed up as maids and followed the head maid Hilda past the guards. After a talk with the Queen about Colonel Richard's motives and the war that indirectly lead to his actions, the two bracers slip back into their disguise and slip back out. The next time Estelle visits the Royal Keep is during the Bracer Guild's and Royal Guard's assault on the castle to save the queen. Landing the confiscated Intelligence Division airship on the garden terrace, Estelle, Scherazard and Kloe battle their way to the keep where they first confront Duke Dunan and his guards before reaching the balcony behind the Queen's chambers where they fight and are subdued by 2nd Lieutenant Lorance, who lets them go after warning them that the colonel has already gone down into the Sealed Area.